


That First Night

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Loki, Charity Event, Iron Man 1, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pictures, Pre-Thor, Rough Sex, Tony is a kinky bastard, Tony is so done with this shit, as in, but Loki is very hard to humiliate, discussions of switching, light sexual humiliation, pre-avengers, sexy pictures, so basically just really dirty dirty talk, so decides to escape with the gorgeous man who's been staring at him all night, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was so done with all of this bullshit. Being dragged out to a charity event meant that he had to pause the work on his suit. Damn Pepper, damn Rhodey, damn Obadiah. He might as well enjoy himself, and if that meant basically grinding against the beautiful man that had been smirking at him all night, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the prequel that nobody asked for. A Little Too Fertile was a lot more FrostIron-oriented than I originally anticipated (but it was also 25K longer than expected too) and I felt the need to write them their own fic. Will probably do more as their relationship progresses, we'll see.
> 
> This one is set during Iron Man 1, so Loki is a loyal Asgardian with no knowledge of his Jotunn heritage.

Tony was actually done with Pepper's shit by now. Yeah, she was doing a great job of keeping Obie and the press off his back about the press conference, but she also really didn't _get_ how important it was that he perfect the damn suit that was waiting for him in the workshop.

Malibu was always ridiculously warm at night, and the heat of God-knows how many bodies at this event was only making it worse. He sighed and loosened his tie, ordering another drink from the bartender.

Turning, Tony looked around the room briefly. Why did he even need to be here? Yeah, he'd made a donation, big whoop. The only way he could see himself getting through tonight was drunk out of his mind. Maybe he'd take a pretty girl home, flaunt her off in front of the press outside just to piss Pepper off. Serves her right.

Smirking slightly at his plan, he threw his eyes around the room in search of a beautiful girl. His eyes landed briefly on Rhodey, talking to a group of people with a beer in hand. At least he was here if he couldn't find anyone he wanted to take home.

"Gin and tonic please," a smooth voice said beside him, drawing his attention.

Oh fuck, this guy was gorgeous. There was no other word for it, he was beautiful. His long black hair was slicked back and, God, did he want to run his fingers through it, grab at it and pull. And _shit,_ those legs. Long and slender, he could just imagine them wrapped around his waist as he fucked into that tight ass.

"Mr Stark, I do believe it's rude to undress people with your eyes without even asking their name," Beautiful remarked with a snark to rival his own, a smirk curling those pale lips.

The bartender chuckled slightly as he passed over the gin and tonic, making Tony feel a little shy. Well, that wasn't a feeling he was familiar with.

"Sorry gorgeous, I was distracted," he grinned back.

"I noticed."

"So, what do they call you?"

"Many things," he said softly, a seductive tone in his voice that made Tony want to bend him over right there. "But my name is Loki."

"Loki..." he murmured, trying it out. "I can get behind that."

"I'm sure you'd like to get behind many things, Mr Stark," Loki chuckled as he sipped from his drink.

"Call me Tony, please. Do you want another drink?"

"If you're offering."

Tony turned to order them two more drinks, but the glasses were already being set down in front of them. He grinned and passed some cash over to the bartender.

"I've heard many things about you, Tony. I wasn't aware your... interests were also in men."

"I like pretty things," Tony shrugged, sipping at his scotch.

"Pretty, am I?"

"Babe, you're fucking gorgeous and I bet you know it," he chuckled. "God, the things I would do to you..."

"Oh?" Loki asked, leaning slightly closer, smirk widening. "What would you do?"

"I think I'd have to mark up that pretty neck of yours, if you let me." Tony moved closer, leaning to whisper in his ear. "Then, I'd stretch you out on my fingers so slowly that you'd _beg_ to be fucked."

Loki let out a sudden shaky breath, hand tightening around his glass. "I don't beg, Stark."

"Are we taking bets?"

Loki huffed a laugh and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by the beeping of Tony's phone. Tony groaned in frustration and smiled apologetically before he got it out and looked at it. A text from Pepper.

_Don't leave early, for any reason. If you do, I'll be round in the morning with all of this month's paperwork that I've been doing for you._

Tony sighed in frustration and shoved it back into his pocket in frustration. His scowl must have been obvious; Loki laughed and rested his hand lightly on his arm.

"Pepper has forbidden me from leaving, under pain of paperwork," he grumbled before throwing back his drink.

Loki was quiet for a moment before his emerald green eyes glittered with mischief. He finished his drink and took Tony's hand.

"Come," he said, pulling him towards the dance floor. "If Miss Potts doesn't want you to leave, we'll make it so she can't wait to be rid of you."

"Devious. I love it."

Loki grinned back at him and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor before he pulled Tony up against his back and moved Tony's arms to around his waist.

Oh fuck, Loki was moving his hips and swaying his body so perfectly in time to the music that Tony could feel it all through his body. Loki was grinding back against him so perfectly, light brushes of his ass against him mixed with firm rolls of his hips against his cock. This wasn't any dance that should be seen in public, this was sexual, sensual, and oh-so good.

He grinned as he nipped at Loki's neck, reveling in the gasp it drew. He saw Pep glaring at them from across the room, and she was clearly close to striding over and demanding that they go back to the mansion.

Tony slid his hand into the hair at the nape of Loki's neck and tugged to get him to tip his head back. Loki mewled and gasped, practically becoming putty in his hands, and that was something to remember later. He pushed aside Loki's thin tie and undid one of the buttons of his shirt, slipping his hand inside to play with one of Loki's nipple.

"Tony," Loki gasped out, his hips jerking.

"I got you, baby," he murmured. "You just let me take care of you. Pepper's on her way over, so we can get out of here."

Loki simply nodded, and it definitely stroked his ego to see such a composed man come undone underneath his hands in such a public place.

"Happy is out the back to take you and your... friend home," she hissed at him before storming off again.

Tony grinned triumphantly, removing his hands from Loki and loving the sound of the whine he got. He laced his fingers through Loki's and they weaved their way through everyone, ignoring their disapproving murmurs and glares until the warm Malibu air was kissing their skin and Happy was opening the door for them.

"So much more privacy than a cab," he whispered with a grin when they were sat inside.

Loki climbed into his lap so gracefully that he was like a ballet dancer. Hopefully he was as flexible as one too. Tony gasped in surprise as Loki's long fingers twined in his hair and pulled his head back. His lips and teeth and tongue were on his neck, and if Tony wasn't hard before, he definitely was now. Thankfully, he could feel Loki's hard cock pressed right against his own and he couldn't help himself as he rocked up, only to be met by Loki's hips and they both moaned softly.

Tony thanked anyone that was listening that it was only Happy in the front seat while he was rutting against this beautiful man in the back.

"Lo," he choked out at a sharp bite to his neck, and that was definitely going to be there in the morning. "Lo, I'm goin' to come, don't want to come yet, please."

"Now who's the one begging? I want you to come in these beautifully expensive trousers of yours, Tony. I want you to come. Tonight I will wring you _dry_."

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, hands scrabbling for purchase against the back of Loki's suit jacket.

"Later, Stark," Loki chuckled breathlessly.

Tony gasped out a laugh, which turned into a groan the second that Loki released him to slide down onto his knees. That was a sight to behold, and God he wanted to take a picture of that so he could jerk off to it for the rest of his life.

"Do as you wish, Tony," Loki purred, rubbing his cheek briefly over the bulge of his cock. "It is no concern of mine."

Tony realised he must have spoken out loud and groaned in thanks as he scrambled for his phone. When he had it in his hand and had the camera open, Loki looked up at him just in time for him to take a picture. He moaned slightly at the very obvious lust over Loki's face.

He loved Loki's smirk, especially when he looked up at him as he undid Tony's trousers, almost leisurely. The minute they were open, Loki dipped his hand into Tony's boxers to bring out his cock. He left open-mouthed kisses all along the length of it, humming appreciatively. His tongue flicked over the head before wrapping his lips around it, sucking lightly. Tony moaned, tensing to stop from fucking up into that gorgeous mouth.

He quickly snapped another picture before dropping his phone onto the leather beside him and running his fingers through Loki's hair to hold him. Tony was by no means weak, but Loki pulled back with ease.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Tony?" Loki asked in an innocent voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh, fuck, _yes_ ," Tony hissed, using his grip to pull that lovely mouth back to his cock.

The minute his cock was back in that warmth, he pulled Loki's head down his length before easing him back and doing it again. Loki fingers dug harshly into his thighs and his eyes closed. God, he wanted this rough. Yeah. Yeah, Tony could do rough.

He tightened his grip before dragging Loki's mouth as quickly as he could all the way down his cock. They both moaned loudly, and Loki's eyes didn't even water. Tony took that as reassurance and set up a quick, rough pace that would have left most people with tears streaming down their faces, but Loki just took it.

Loki kept his eyes closed as his hands ripped - literally, _ripped_ \- Tony's shirt open. His fingers brushed over the arc reactor curiously in a way that had Tony tensing suddenly. His fingers moved on quickly, playing with his nipples instead. He moaned and relaxed, fucking into that hot mouth once more before he came suddenly, unable to even warn Loki.

Loki, apparently, didn't give a shit. He just moaned and sucked slowly as if trying to milk every last drop, and god that was hot. Everything about this man was hot.

Tony was panting, his arms dropping back down to his sides as Loki suckled at him before sitting back. He noticed that the car was stopped and Happy was sat awkwardly in the front seat, headphones on.

"Come on, baby," Tony breathed, "let's get you into a bed so I can take care of you."

He quickly tucked himself back into his boxers before he got out, pulling Loki after him and thanking Happy briefly before practically (literally) running into the elevator that would take him up to his private floor.

The minute they were in and the button was pressed, Tony had Loki up against the wall and was mouthing at his neck.

"That was the best blowjob I've ever had," Tony growled. "God, you've ruined me for anyone else."

"I can take anything you wish, Tony," Loki whispered, his voice wonderfully hoarse from having a cock shoved down his throat. "I am not made of glass."

Tony span him round suddenly and pushed him against the wall by his head, hand tightening in his hair once again.

"You love it, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, whispering into Loki's ear. "You

love it rough. Anything to get a cock in you."

Loki moaned, shoving his hips back.

"Little slut, aren't you? Just want to get fucked," Tony growled.

Loki's whimper made him hesitate, wondering if he'd gone too far, but Loki was trying to rub himself off against the railing of the elevator. He mewled and moaned, scratching at the metal wall.

"Tony," he gasped out. "Please. Been too long, _please_."

"How long's it been, baby?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity with seduction.

"Years," Loki gasped out with another needy whimper.

That had Tony hesitating. Shit, really? If that was the case then--

"If you don't fuck me right _now_ , I swear that I will tie you down and make you," Loki growled.

God, Tony was getting hard again already, but--

"Lo, I've got to get you ready, can't just shove right in," he murmured, kissing down his neck again.

"Now, Tony. You're going to fuck me against this wall _right now_."

How could he say no to that? He was still hesitant, but he did as Loki said. He reached around to undo his trousers and groaned suddenly when he realised that Loki wasn't wearing anything under them. He pushed them further down before he got onto his knees, nipping at those perfect ass cheeks. Round and firm and just _perfect_.

He spread them and had to rest his head against Loki's ass with how quickly he got hard. Nestled in between his cheeks was a simple plug.

"Fuck," he gasped out, trailing his fingers over the black base of it before pulling it out slowly when Loki began to growl.

Oh god, it was so wide and long and Loki's hole was beautifully stretched, open and waiting for his cock to just slide right in there. He'd take his time later; rim him slowly, finger him until he came, but now Loki was demanding to be fucked, and who was he to deny him?

He reached into his pocket and found a condom packet. He stood as he opened it, rolling it onto his cock. Loki whined in frustration and confusion at the sound but didn't argue as Tony spread his cheeks and pressed his cock against his hole. It slid in with no complaint from Loki's muscles, and even as wide as the plug stretched him, he was still tight and hot, and it was just so damn perfect.

He slid in all the way slowly, and the sound of Loki's gasping breaths made him want to take this slowly, to tease him, to make him beg, but he was desperate for this too. One of Loki's hands grabbed at Tony's ass, nails digging in. Tony bit his lip to stop from moaning and smacked Loki's ass hard with his hand. Loki moaned loudly and let his hand drop. Tony gripped Loki's wrists and held them against the wall.

He fucked Loki, quick and hard, holding his hands pinned against the wall. He got close embarrassingly quickly after the blowjob in the car, but it was hard not to when Loki was moaning and mewling so wantonly that it should be a crime.

"Tony," Loki gasped. "Tony, I-- Tony--"

Loki lapsed into a language that Tony didn't recognise, and that was definitely hot. He tightened his grip on Loki's wrists as he tried not to come, at least until Loki had. Loki then shouted something and released suddenly, his come streaking over the wall. His muscles clamped down tightly on Tony's cock and he couldn't help coming then, choking out Loki's name. He rested his head between Loki's shoulder blades and they were both panting.

"I intend to have you again, Stark," Loki breathed out.

Tony laughed breathlessly. "Don't think I have anything else in me."

"That could be rectified," Loki answered easily, a teasing tone to his wrecked voice.

Tony couldn't help laughing at that. God, Loki was like a beautiful, tall, mysterious version of himself.

"Another time, babe," Tony murmured, unaware that he was offering a second night, something he never did.

Loki hummed at that, resting against the wall to catch his breath. When Tony was feeling more like a man instead of weak fucked out jelly, he pulled out slowly and rolled the condom off, tossing it to the floor with his shoes and trousers. He knelt down and finished undressing Loki, dropping his clothes to the floor beside him own before he unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged it and his jacket off.

Tony fought a gasp at the sight of Loki's naked back. It was scarred with long lines and jagged edges. Signs of a whipping. He recognised them from his time with the Ten Rings. He took a shaky breath, thankful that Loki hadn't noticed it, or his pause.

Putting on his usual grin, he turned Loki around and picked him up, wrapping those long legs around his waist like he'd wanted to do at the party. Loki grinned back lazily and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw. Tony was surprised by just how light Loki was but said nothing as he carried him to his bedroom.

When he set Loki down on the bed, the man looked so beautiful stretched out on his red Egyptian cotton sheets. He crawled between his legs, running his hands up the insides of Loki's smooth, pale thighs. There were no scars here.

"You look good there," Tony told him, looking over him slowly.

"Only good?" Loki asked lazily, grinning.

"No, you look hot as fuck and more beautiful than anyone I've ever met. You look amazing in red," Tony told him, leaning over him to rest himself on his elbows over Loki.

"I usually choose green," Loki remarked, looking conflicted.

Tony leaned down and kissed Loki, almost... softly. Loki relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss. There was no tongue, no deep searching, it was simply... Not chaste, but sweet, Tony supposed.

"I think I owe you an orgasm," Tony noted when he pulled away.

Loki chuckled and lay back. "I'll come to collect one day. You're exhausted, sleep."

He hesitated as he lay down beside Loki. Sleep was when his nightmares came, and he wasn't nearly drunk enough to pass out. Loki seemed to notice and kissed him softly again, pulling him into his arms. Tony couldn't help relaxing into the heat of Loki's body, pressing closer. They weren't cuddling, per se, they were... Fuck, they were cuddling.

And yet, Tony couldn't find it in himself to give a shit. He lay his head on Loki's chest, listening to the slow beats of his heart. He found himself drifting off despite his own wishes, listening to the sound of Loki whispering in his ear.

* * *

Loki shouldn't have wasted his magic on the mortal. But he'd seen the terror when he'd mentioned sleep. He was familiar with that fear. It was all he could do to help him fall asleep, and then keep his sleep dreamless, so no nightmares could bother him.

He suddenly found himself exhausted. It had been a long time since he'd bedded a man, let alone allowed himself to be taken. Decades, at least. It had been even longer than that since he was so desperate to be taken that he would beg and demand like that. He should probably feel embarrassed.

He couldn't help his smile as he looked down at the mortal; he'd been so concerned about hurting Loki, worried that he hadn't prepared him. It was sweet, but frustrating and not conducive to the cause, so he'd used his magic to put that damn plug inside him. It was uncomfortable, but Tony's reaction was worth it.

He closed his eyes slowly. He would allow himself to rest here for a few hours, but he would be sure to be gone before Stark awoke. He knew that one night and talks of another together did not mean he was welcome in the morning. He was okay with that, he was used to it. He would be gone in the morning, and likely never see Tony Stark again.

* * *

When Tony woke, the bed beside him was cold, the covers arranged artfully neatly there. He frowned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes and ignoring his slight hangover.

"Loki?" he called, inside he had simply gone to the bathroom.

"He left several hours ago, sir," JARVIS said.

"Oh."

Tony couldn't help but feel... melancholy, he supposed. He'd had the best night's sleep he'd had in a very, very long time. Long before the Rings, too. He hadn't expected to wake up to find Loki gone, he had to admit. But, then again, maybe his reputation preceded him. He'd wanted to get to know Loki better; he was so mysterious and... well, being gorgeous was just an upside.

"Did Happy drive him home?" he asked, reaching underneath the bed for his favourite bottle of scotch.

JARVIS was silent for a moment. "No. He simply... disappeared, sir."

"What? J, you have cameras everywhere, there are no blind spots."

"I'm aware of that, sir."

The TV on the wall opposite him flickered to life with JARVIS's recording. Tony couldn't help grinning at the excellent view of Loki's ass that the angle got him.

In the recording, Loki knelt beside him, holding his hands to his mouth before setting them on a sleeping Tony's cheeks. Tony frowned and rolled over, but that was it. Loki then stood and held his arms out.

Tony's eyes went wide as clothing suddenly began to appear on Loki onscreen, until he was dressed in some leather... thing. Then he simply blipped out of existence.

"What the fuck...?" Tony whispered. "Rewind that, Jarv."

The recording went back to a few moments before Loki disappeared.

"There is no problem with the recording, sir. Or the cameras. I doubt he was even aware that he was being filmed."

"Well that kind of doesn't matter when compared to the whole, y'know, magically appearing clothes and then the _disappearing_."

"Well, I'm sorry, sir," JARVIS said in his most condescending, patronising tone.

Tony didn't respond, simply rewinding the video over and over again, until he was positive that there was nothing wrong with it, that Loki had literally just disappeared. That definitely wasn't possible, yet here it was in front of him.

"What the fuck _are_ you?" he murmured, staring at the Loki onscreen.


End file.
